


Looking For An Excuse

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, and peter parker loves gwen stacy, gwen stacy loves peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is tired.  Sex is had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For An Excuse

Peter's halfway through pulling his spider suit off when the sirens go off.

Gwen is curled up in Peter's bed, watching her boyfriend take his spider suit off, when the sirens go off. She can see the exhausted lines of his body go tense all over again, just before he leans back down. Gwen makes a noise of protest, pushing the blankets off her legs.

“Peter, no. You nearly tripped over yourself coming in here. You need rest or you're going to get hurt,” She insists, getting to her feet. She's wearing pajama pants and an old t-shirt, because her sleeping over was purposeful. Aunt May is getting over a nasty flu, the hospitalization kind, and she doesn't come home until tomorrow evening. Gwen had asked to stay the night; she doesn't want to leave Peter alone to worry.

Or, apparently, to work out that worry by going way overboard with the vigilante justice.

“They're in the neighborhood, Gwen, I can do one more--”

He's trying to put the top of the suit back on, and it's a testament to his exhaustion that she can pull it out of his hands at all.

“ _Peter_ ,” She'd been going for firm, but it comes out softer than she'd intended. She's more worried than angry.

Gwen watches Peter's gaze drop, and she's pretty sure he was just following the movement of the suit, but she can see the way his eyes pause on her chest. The outline of her nipples are visible through the thin fabric. He catches himself looking fairly quickly, and his face is flushed when he darts back to eye contact.

Well.

_There's_ an idea. She'd had hopes for this tonight anyways.

Gwen drops the suit and sets her hands on Peter's cheeks. His skin is cold from the air outside, and he relaxes minutely against the warmth of her palms. He opens his mouth to talk, and Gwen steps forward, pressing herself into Peter's bare chest. She kisses him, and he whines, sounding conflicted. A moment later, he wraps his arms around her, sighing softly into her mouth.

“If some gang ever offers you money to keep me distracted, promise you won't take it, 'cause I'd be screwed,” Peter breathes, and Gwen snorts.

“In more ways than one?” She replies.

Peter searches her face.

“. . . You're sure? This isn't just because you're trying to keep me from splattering against the pavement on a downswing, right?” The hesitance and hope in his voice hasn't faded now that they've had sex a few times. He's always so surprised that she wants to, and she's not sure if it's a teenaged-boy-in-his-first-intimate-relationship thing or a Peter-Parker-is-an-insecure-dork thing.

“I bought a 3-pack of condoms on the way over,” She tells him, loving the sharp little intake of breath he reacts with. “Some ulterior motives may have been involved in my choice of comforting methods.”

She can feel him getting hard against her hip, and she's starting to pick up on how much it turns him on that she _wants_ this with him, that she isn't just indulging his hormones or something equally dumb.

Gwen nudges Peter back towards the bed, smiling against his skin as she goes.

-

Peter's hands warm up quickly, especially after he slides them under Gwen's sleep pants. She squirms in his lap, making hitching noises of pleasure as she presses herself into Peter's talented fingers. He's being a good sport about her nails digging into his back, kissing adoringly along her shoulders instead of complaining.

“Can you--” She starts, but Peter's a quick learner and he has his thumb against her clit before she even has the sentence all the way out. She moans, and she isn't sure if it's the noise or the way she pushes down harder into his lap that causes Peter's full-body shudder. Gwen opens her eyes and makes a soft, sympathetic noise when she sees the look on his face. He's biting his lip hard enough to really hurt.

She kisses him, shifting her hands so she can rest them on his chest. The kissing distracts him, but he's still rubbing lazy circles into her clit and it feels _wonderful_. She lets this go on for a few seconds before she gives him a firm shove. Peter falls back with his head on the pillows, and the way he grins up at her is so genuinely happy and excited that it gives her butterflies. She can't help but smile back.

Peter watches her curiously as she scoots backwards, closer to his knees than his crotch now. He pushes himself up on his elbows.

“Where you headed there, Gwen?” He asks, laughter in his voice. He doesn't know what she's doing because this is a new move, she's never done it before.

She leans down to kiss his stomach, just below his bellybutton. The reaction is spectacular. She watches Peter's eyes fly open, feels the muscles in his thighs and belly shift. The noise he makes sounds suspiciously like a whimper, and, _god_ , that strokes her ego and her libido all at once.

She hooks her thumbs into the top of the spider-suit bottoms.

“Wait!”

Gwen startles, just a little, and glances up at Peter with a questioning look.

“Do you... not want me to..?” She asks, suddenly feeling slightly ridiculous. Peter's face is flushed so heavily that he _looks_ slightly ridiculous, which makes her feel a bit better.

“ _God_ , of course I want you to-- just--” Peter runs a hand through his hair. “I think I'll probably pass out the second we're done and I don't want to leave you hanging, you know?”

The feeling that swells in Gwen's chest is fizzy and warm. For a moment, her whole world collapses into how much she _adores_ this selfless, awkward, wonderful teenaged boy. He's trying to be a gentleman, how sweet is that?

And then she vaults forward, which isn't graceful but it is enthusiastic, and she maybe knees Peter in the stomach a little but hey, he's laughing, so it can't hurt too bad.

-

When Peter said he wanted to get her off first, Gwen had assumed he'd be fingering her again. She's not sure why she assumed this, but she was very wrong.

But Peter is definitely not using his fingers when he sucks her clit into his mouth. Gwen's back bows up and she keens. Peter makes a noise back at her, and she can feel it vibrating through her like electricity. He flicks her with the tip of his tongue and she can't even _see_ , it feels so good.

“Oh fuck, _Peter_ \--!” She gasps, clawing at his hair. The next movement presses his tongue up under the hood of her clit and her whole body seizes. She digs her nails into Peter's scalp and holds on as the pleasure shocks through her in waves. The noises she's making are so far from dignified but she doesn't _care_. Her legs are shaking and her eyes are watering and she feels good all over.

She's still panting, desperate for air, when she remembers that her boyfriend hasn't gotten off yet. She gets her eyes open and takes a good look at him. His chest and neck are flushed, his hair is a mess, his pupils are blown impossibly wide and, she notices with a little thrill, his chin is wet with _her_.

She kisses him _fiercely_.

“That was _amazing_ ,” She breathes against his open mouth. “ _You're_ amazing and I am going to make you feel _so good_ , Peter.”

Peter whimpers and his hips twitch, probably involuntarily.

Gwen kisses him again, then takes his cock in hand. There's a thick bead of precum at the tip, and Gwen thinks that licking that up probably makes a good start, so she does just that. Peter makes a noise like he's been punched in the stomach and scrambles for something to hold onto. Gwen has a free hand, so reaches up to hold one of his frantic hands. Peter grips her fingers like a lifeline.

Gwen has a gag reflex, so she's careful as she gently sucks the head of Peter's cock into her mouth. More of that bitter fluid hits her tongue and Peter _sobs_. He's already close, she can tell, even though he's clearly trying so hard not to thrust and hurt her. Soft affection bubbles in her stomach; she squeezes his hand.

“Gwen, Gwen, h-hey--” He pants, trying to warn her, because he's sweet. She ignores him, sucking harder. Peter shouts and his hips come up off the bed as he starts to come. Gwen holds his hips down with the hand that isn't entwined with his to keep him from gagging her.

When he's done, she grabs a tissue from the box on the bedside table and spits into it. She knows porn stars swallow, but she also knows Peter won't be offended. She tosses the dirty tissue into the garbage, and turns back to the bed.

Peter is laying on his back, panting with his eyes closed. Gwen smiles and moves to cuddle into his side. Peter kisses her, and he might have been aiming for her cheek or her hair, but he gets her eyebrow. She laughs and rests her head on his chest.

“Go to sleep, Peter,” She says, humor in her voice. Peter's only response is a sleepy mumble.

-

They use one of the condoms in the morning, because morning wood is more enjoyable when you have a willing girlfriend in your bed. They use the next one after breakfast, because they're teenagers and _why not_.

They don't use the third one before it's time to go pick up Aunt May from the hospital (she's feeling much better and thanks Gwen for looking after Peter), but that's okay. Gwen tells Peter it means she'll have something to look forward to, and god, that _smile_.

Gwen is _definitely_ finding a way to do this _without_ the dangerously ill family member in the near future.

(She figures it out within the week, of course. Gwen Stacy is a smart girl.)


End file.
